Watching You Sleep
by KatrinaHighKick
Summary: Some Seiya and Saori fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation. The song "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" belongs to Aerosmith. No money is being made from this.

Author's Note: This takes place after Tenkai Hen and whatever other battle may have followed. If the title wasn't clear enough, this is a Seiya/Saori romance, so if you don't like the theme, better go look for some other fic, because this one has high doses of sugar. I've rated this fic M because the next chapter will get… well… pretty graphic, if you know what I'm saying. Comments are appreciated. Seiya and Sori forever!

**Watching you sleep**

**A Seiya and Saori story**

_By KatrinaHighKick_

**Chapter 1: Don't Wanna Miss a Thing**

He felt a slight breeze chilling his body and stirring him back from his slumber. Slowly opening his eyes, he realized that there were no blankets covering his body and protecting him from the cold, and immediately assumed that the woman laying beside him had pulled them to herself while they were sleeping. Chuckling to himself, he looked at the window that was wide open, letting the nightly breeze in. She had once told him that "Things tend to get pretty steamy when we're alone in the bedroom" It was only a joke, but since then they tended to leave it open. He then turned around and realized that she had indeed stolen the blankets during her sleep.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming_

Smiling slightly, Seiya watched Saori's sleeping form, on her side and curled under the blankets. Even though she had unconsciously stolen the blankets to herself, most of them had fallen on the floor and only a small portion was covering her. Seiya couldn't help but let his eyes roam freely around her body. She was wearing a sleeveless white silk nightgown which exposed her back and most of her legs. As if in trance, he buried his fingers into her hair, playing with the silky strands.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

Seiya reached out to remove the locks of hair that partially covered her face and stared at her angelic features, bathed by the moonlight, and caressed her face with the lightest touch, not wanting to wake her up. He gently dragged his fingertips down the side of her face, while his thumb grazed over her luscious lips. Closing his eyes, he tried to capture that moment in his memory. If there was one thing he learned in life, it was to not waste any moment, because it might be your last. Especially for the both of them. For a long time, he wasted the moments he had with her, because he was afraid. Afraid that she wasn't allowed to love him back, or even worse, that she wouldn't love him back. Many times he had almost lost her, and although the hope of seeing her again was what kept him going, he wouldn't dare say what was in his heart. Until one fateful night changed it all.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

His hands traveled downwards, tracing the contours of her neck, one of his favorite places to explore. He loved showering her necks with kisses, driving her mad with desire and losing himself in her inebriating scent. While caressing her neck, his mind drifted back to the night where he witnessed Saori slashing it with a golden dagger in order to descend to Hades. Although she had been close to dying so many times, and even died once by the hands of Abel, that sight of her dying in front of him made him realize that in spite of all of his efforts, there could be a day where he would never see her again, and would never have the chance of telling her how he felt. He made a resolve at the time, that he would tell her everything as soon as the battle ended. The battle did end, but he didn't get the chance of telling her so soon. The wound caused by Hades' sword had left him in a vegetative state, unable to do anything, not even speak and tell her that he loved her. He fought back the tears that brimmed over his eyes, remembering that it was all in the past and that right now she was there, and she was his, and only his.

_'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Still delving into the events that led them to finally be together, he recalled the battle against Artemis. Once again, his love and devotion carried him through the effort of going after Saori. Fighting excruciating pain, a curse left by Hades, and enemies along the way, he finally reached her and was greeted with a warm embrace. He would never forget how good it felt to have her arms around him at that day. And this time he wasted no time in telling her that everything he did was for Saori, the woman. Deadly battles ensued, but in the end, they came out victorious, alive and in love.

Seiya's thoughts fast forwarded 3 years, to where he was now, laying in bed with the woman of his dreams sleeping by his side. His hand crept lower her middle, mindlessly drawing circles and patterns across her bare back.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

He leaned in and planted whispers of kisses all over her face and let his hand slide along her left arm, memorizing every indent, every contour, every texture. When he reached her hand, his digits traced the wedding ring on her annular finger. Suddenly, her fingers enveloped his. Seiya looked up and saw the sweetest smile on her face, her eyes still closed.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"Hmmm… hi there Seiya…" she slowly opened her eyes, letting the moonlight reflect on the deep blue orbs.

"Hey there, my angel," Seiya replied, bringing her hand to his lips, planting a tender kiss on top of it.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time _

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked coyly .

"Very much, thank you." He smiled, resuming his task of inspecting her ring, rotating it around her finger. "Did I wake you up?"

"Of course, genius." She chuckled, stretching out lazily. Before he could apologize, she continued. "You should do that more often. I can't think of a better way of waking up." Her hands slowly caressed his bare shoulders, moving upwards to reach his face. "But why did you wake up in the first place?"

"Well, I was feeling a bit cold, and realized you kinda stole the blankets…" He smiled sheepishly, running the back of his fingers across her face.

"Oppss… " Saori grinned and ran her hands over his bare chest. "Maybe I should keep you warm then." There was a mischievous glint on her eyes, that told him that she was up to no good. And he loved it.

"Now THAT would be an excellent idea." Seiya smiled wickedly, reaching underneath her and pulling her torso towards him. "Come here." Saori laughed and buried her fingers into his unruly hair, as he sneaked one arm around her waist and one hand on the back of her head pulling her in for a soul warming kiss.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing _

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

It's finally here! The last chapter of this story, 5 years later! Wow, it's been way too long, my sincere apologies. And thanks for the great feedback, I hope this chapter is worth the wait. I wish there were more Seiya/Saori stories out there, but in the meantime, enjoy!

**Watching You Sleep**

**Chapter 2**

"Oppss… " Saori grinned and ran her hands over his bare chest. "Maybe I should keep you warm then." There was a mischievous glint on her eyes, that told him that she was up to no good. And he loved it.

"Now THAT would be an excellent idea." Seiya smiled wickedly, reaching underneath her and pulling her torso towards him. "Come here." Saori laughed and buried her fingers into his unruly hair, as he sneaked one arm around her waist and one hand on the back of her head pulling her in for a soul warming kiss. Saori secured her arms around Seiya's strong shoulders and parted her lips, giving him access to the heat of her mouth. The kiss deepened, tongues frenetically dancing, sensually exploring each corner and crevice. Saori moaned softly and brought one hand to Seiya's face, capturing his lower lip between hers and then sprinkled short, sweet pecks all over his face. Seiya decided to bring his lips lower, leaving a trail of kisses towards Saori's neck, then showering it with hungry, hot and moist kisses, lightly suckling on all the right spots, driving Saori mad with lust. Meanwhile, he moved the hand that encircled her waist to delicately caress one of her breasts that were still covered by her nightgown. Saori moaned in ecstasy while her arms slid along Seiya's bare back, kneading each centimeter, feeling the solidity oh those muscles, pressing their bodies together as if she needed that contact, that heat, to keep her alive.

Seiya trailed his kisses towards Saori's shoulder, capturing one of the nightgown straps with his teeth and sliding it down her arm, then did the same on the other strap. The gesture made Saori giggle softly, awed with Seiya's tender eagerness, happy for being with him. Once the straps were out of the way, Seiya slid the nightgown down Saori's body, revealing her voluptuous breasts to him. For several seconds he stayed still while contemplating her, almost completely naked and smiling in a way that never failed to bring him to his knees.

"So beautiful…" he said, as if in trance. He brought one arm behind her back to support her body while he spread languid kisses between Saori's neck and her breasts. In between kisses he would longingly gaze at his lover and whisper sweet nothings to her. "My angel…" and a kiss. "My princess…" and another kiss. "My reason to be…" his kisses inched closer towards her breasts. "My life…" The lower his kisses reached, the further down on the bed he laid her. "My love…" With each kiss, with each look, with each word, Saori felt a delicious flutter in her stomach and a maddening heat diffusing through her body. "My Saori…" He captured one of her nipples between his lips, massaging it with his tongue, eliciting a long moan from Saori, leaving her at the brink of insanity. "Without you nothing makes sense…" he repeated his actions on the other breast e laid her down completely on the soft bed. Kissing her lips once again, he laid on top of her, their bodies molding perfectly together. Even with barrier of clothing, Saori could feel how much he desired her, which caused a wave of excitement to wash through her body. Wrapping one of her legs around him, she pressed him tighter against her, needing to feel him closer. Seiya was stunned by this unexpected course of action and it was his turn to moan. Saori seized the opportunity and rolled over so that she lay on top of Seiya.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Seiya laughed. Saori straddled his waist, bracing her arms against the mattress on each side of his head, smiling amusedly.

"All's fair in love and war, my dear." Her long hair cascaded down her shoulders, pooling on the bed and tickling Seiya's skin. Seiya grinned and began caressing his lover's stomach, thighs and breasts, taking advantage of his newfound position. Saori stared intently into those deep brown eyes, which burned with desire, passion and a love without limits for her. The realization that such a deep and powerful love was directed towards her, and only her, caused a delicious heat wave to wash through her body, elevating her passion and her lust to unimaginable heights. She cradled his face in her hands and glued her lips to his in a frenetic, almost desperate kiss. Both seemed to dive into that kiss like two parched people in an oasis in the middle of the desert. Saori remembered an episode that seemed so distant, when she attempted to kiss him, practically in the same position that she found herself at the moment, while he was unconscious. But now, she mused, he was there in bed with her, an eager participant of that kiss and anything else they would do.

When their lips parted they were both winded, gasping for air. Saori splayed her hands over Seiya's broad chest, feeling his heart beating in synch with hers. Seiya covered her hands with his, squeezing lightly, then brought her left hand towards his lips, giving it a tender kiss. Saori smiled and slipped her hands from his, sliding them down his body and towards her nightgown, which she pulled over her head and threw to the other side of the room. Seiya held his breath, in awe, while Saori bore her eyes into his provocatively. She leaned over him, so that her lips were close to his ear.

"_S'agapo" _she whispered in Seiya's ear then bit lightly on his earlobe. Seiya loved hearing her saying that word, it meant 'I love you' in Greek. Saori dragged her lips to his neck, leaving long, warm kisses along the way, sometimes she nibbled lightly, other times running her tongue along his skin, tasting him. Seiya ran the tips of his fingers along Saori's nude back, encouraging her. His breathing was running ragged, his body burned with desire, a burning that could be soothed only by his lover's touch. Saori's lips trailed down towards Seiya's well-developed chest, where faint traces of the scar left by Hade's sword remained. She kissed the scar, slowly and tenderly, as if wanting to heal that spot with her kiss. Then she slid down along his body, her fingernails lightly scratching the sides of his torso, while her lips descended upon his perfect abs, distributing wet kisses all over the rippled surface.

Saori placed one hand on Seiya's groin, feeling his erection still confined by his clothes, smiling lasciviously while he sighed helplessly. She hooked her fingers on the waistband of his pajama pants and started undressing him completely. Upon discarding Seiya's last vestige of clothing, Saori returned her attention to his member, massaging it softly. Seiya closed his eyes in ecstasy, savoring the sensations she elicited on him. In a bout of boldness, Saori grazed her lips along the length of Seiya, who gasped in surprise then groaned loudly at the mere thought, let alone the feeling, of what she was doing to him. He nearly lost it when she parted her lips, covering him with the warmth of her mouth.

"Saoriii…" Seiya groaned loudly while Saori moved her lips and tongue rhythmically around him. Each passing second made him feel closer and closer to his climax, but there was a problem. He wanted to take her over the edge with him. He touched her face, beckoning her to look at him. Saori halted her ministrations and looked at him inquisitively. Seiya easily lifted her up by her waist and rolled over again, trapping her underneath him, kissing her feverishly, making chills run down her spine and her stomach flutter. He slid his hands down her body, fondling, squeezing and caressing every inch until he reached her hips, sliding her panties down her legs and resuming his caresses. His hands worshipped her skin, from her derrière to her smooth thighs, which he gently parted so his fingers would touch her intimately. Seiya felt Saori tremble in his arms and pressed their bodies closer together, gazing at her in a way that made her insides burn. He slid down her body, showering her with hungry kisses, paying special attention to her breasts and stomach. Saori arched her back, offering more to her lover's ravenous mouth, surrendering herself completely. Her breath was running ragged as the Pegasus Saint continued his heated caresses, his lips now on her thighs, leaving a fiery trail over the soft, smooth skin. He parted her thighs with his hands as his mouth advanced toward her core.

"Seiyaaa!" Saori shrieked, feeling her body reaching the ebullition point. Seiya pulled her in closer, stimulating her with his tongue, meticulously exploring, alternating his movements between quick, short licks to languid, deep thrusts and every variation in between, wrecking an earthquake of sensations in her. Her body twisted and turned with each of his movements and it didn't take long for the waves of ecstasy washing over her body. She closed her eyes, her head dropping against the pillows, body trembling, letting herself get carried away by the heat that consumed her. She could feel her orgasm quickly approaching as her body twisted and turned with his ministrations. It didn't take long for the waves of ecstasy to wash over her. In a sudden movement she closed her eyes and threw her head back, her arched body in spasms as she let herself be taken away by the intense heat that consumed her. Seiya raised his head to observe her. She was breathing unevenly and a light sheen of sweat covered her body, slightly reflecting the moonlight. He couldn't contain a satisfied grin while his fingers slid over her belly, writing "Seiya loves Saori forever."

Saori started to calm down, her breathing slowly getting back to normal. She opened her eyes and stared at Seiya lustfully, pulling him by the nape of his neck for a searing kiss. Saori then pulled back from the kiss and looked deep into his eyes.

"I want you. Now." She spoke with authority, showing Seiya how much she desired him. The Pegasus Saint smiled and covered her with his body, slowly easing his way inside, his eyes never leaving hers. Both moaned softly with the intimate contact. He started moving his hips and Saori matched his rhythm. She trailed her hands along his face, arms and chest, while wrapping her legs around his back, deepening the connection between them. Seiya let out a low groan, intensifying his movements. His lips dove into her neck, where he kissed, nipped and suckled vigorously, wanting to feel and taste her soft skin. Saori moaned loudly, with no inhibitions, screaming for Seiya over and over again. Their pace accelerated, their bodies moving in perfect harmony, in a maddeningly rising cadence, until they finally let themselves be consumed by the firestorm they created. Saori pulled Seiya even closer, her body trembling in fulminant orgasm. Her inner contractions made Seiya lose control, leading him to moments of pure ecstasy. For a brief eternity, nothing else in the world mattered except the two of them and the passion they shared. When he returned to his senses, Seiya showered Saori's face with tender kisses, rolling over so that she was lying on top of him. Saori caressed his face with one of her hands, pushing aside some of the unruly strands of hair from his eyes. Both were exhausted, sweaty and on the brink of sleep, but with a broad smile of pure contentment.

"Hey", Seiya said, lightly kissing the tip of her nose. "I love you." Saori returned the kiss with a quick peck on his lips and rested her head on his chest, half asleep.

"I love you too, Seiya. Forever." They cuddled up together and got back to sleeping, while outside the moon disappeared, and the first rays of sunlight made themselves known in the horizon.

The end (or is it?)

Phew... that's all folks! For now at least. I have a list of ideas of steamy one-shots with this pairing, but the problem is always getting them out of my head and into writing.

Please review and let me know what you thought of the story, and again, sorry for the veeery long wait. Enjoy the holiday!


End file.
